


I'm breaking

by MyChemicalFanFictions



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFanFictions/pseuds/MyChemicalFanFictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard had a terrible fight. They don't talk for weeks. Gerard knows he can't live without Frank...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm breaking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic ever. I wrote it like 4 or 5 months ago. Feel free to give me some advise on what I could do better next time. (: And sorry for my bad english I'm from germany :'D

It’s been the worst fight they ever had. Plates, glasses and cups were shattered all around the floor.

In the heat of the fight Gerard went upstairs. Frank stayed downstairs looking at the mess they’ve made.

He could still hear Gerard’s sobs from upstairs. He obviously went too far this time…they both did.

They never threw anything at each other. All they had ever done was cursing and yelling but one of them usually grabbed the other one and they kissed until they were calm and they smiled again.

But not this time. This time everything went out of control.

Frank even managed to hit Gerard with a glass which caused his eyebrow to bleed.

It wasn’t much blood but Frank felt guilty. He never got violent towards Gerard, neither did Gerard towards Frank.

 _The next days are going to be living hell_ Frank thought.

—-

The days passed and Gerard and Frank didn’t talk once.

Frank could see Gerard becoming more and more depressed. He even hears Gerard crying at night sometimes.

_Literally crying himself to sleep._

One night Frank silently sat down in front of Gerard’s room’s door leaning his head against it.

He could hear Gerard talking to himself. Gerard’s voice was shaky due to crying.

Frank could hear Gerard saying “I’m so sorry Frankie. I need you, I love you. I _can’t_ and _don’t_ want to live without you.”

Hearing Gerard say these words literally ripped Frank’s heart out.

He didn’t really realize how much he hurt Gerard until then and not talking to him made it even worse.

But Frank didn’t know what to say or do since he was the one yelling how he doesn’t want Gerard in his life anymore.

 _I really fucked up this time didn’t I, Gee?_ Frank didn’t say.

Frank’s heart broke even more every time he saw Gerard’s red, swollen and deeply sad eyes.

Frank would love to push Gerard against a wall, pin his hands above his head (so Gerard couldn’t struggle anymore) and just softly kiss him until Gerard knows that Frank was really sorry and that he loves and needs Gerard just as much.

—-

One evening Frank sat on the couch in the living room watching a movie when he noticed that Gerard was about to leave.

“Where are you going Gee?” Frank asked. He didn’t expect an answer though, but he hoped for one. He really misses Gerard’s voice and his cute little smile. He hasn’t seen it in weeks. He misses being close to Gerard, cuddling him to sleep every night and being able to kiss him.

“Going for a walk. I’ll be back in an hour I guess…” Gerard replied without looking at Frank. His voice was still shaky from crying and made Frank’s heart drop once more.

 _What the fuck have I done to Gerard?_ Frank thought to himself.

“Take care of yo-“

“Don’t.” Gerard interrupted Frank.

“Just. Don’t. Don’t you fucking dare to act like you’d care, asshole” Gerard said slightly angry.

“’cause I know that you fucking don-“ Gerard’s voice cracked and he started sobbing.

Frank didn’t know what to do or say so he did and said nothing.

He was afraid they might end up spitting out bullshit again…Gerard left.

 _There must be something I can do to get Gerard back into my life_ Frank thought .

—-

Time passed.

Frank looked at the clock realizing that Gerard still hasn’t returned home.

It’s almost been 3 hours since Gee left Frank didn’t say.

 _Think I’ll better go looking for him._ Frank grabbed his jacket and his keys and left.

—-

After two hours of searching for Gerard he still wasn’t anywhere to find.

Frank started getting really worried about Gerard.

_What if something bad happened to him?_

“Where the fuck are you Gee!?” Frank screamed into the sky.

Frank walked down a street when he noticed someone lying in front of a tree on the sidewalk. His heart dropped and shattered into pieces as he came closer and saw that it was Gerard lying on the ground.

 _Motionless_.

“Gee…?” Frank felt to the ground on his knees and cried.

“Gee? Gee wake up! What the fuck is wrong? GEE!” Frank desperately tried to wake Gerard up but Gerard didn’t move and his eyes stayed closed.

“Come on motherfucker. Don’t you dare to fucking die on me, Gerard. Hold on Gee. You’re not gonna fucking leave me now!” Frank called the ambulance.

—-

Frank waited for hours in the hospital. He waited for a doctor to come out of the ER, telling Frank that everything’s gonna be okay again.

Hours passed, they felt like days.

Finally a doctor came out of the ER. Frank looked up, his eyes were still filled with tears and they were red and swollen from crying. The doctor patted Frank’s shoulder and smiled.

“Mr. Way made his way back to life. He’s okay. No need to worry though he kind of overdosed on several drugs.”

Frank froze. _Fucking drugs Gee? Are you serious fucker?_

“You found him early enough. You can go see him now if you want to. He still needs a lot of rest though so be careful” the doctor said and headed off to another room.

Frank felt numb and his thoughts went insane.

_It was all my fault. He wanted to kill himself because of me. Because he didn’t want to live without me. Fuck. Why didn’t I see that earlier?_

—-

Frank opened the door to Gerard’s room. Gerard looked at Frank at first but he immediately looked away again.

“Hey Gee…” Frank said quiet. Gerard didn’t answer though. “How are you feeling buddy…?” Frank asked but Gerard didn’t answer.

Frank moved a little closer to Gerard’s hospital bed.

“What were you thinking? Drugs again, Gerard? I thought you were clean. I almost fucking lost you.” Frank said slightly angry.

“I was clean until you fucking tore me apart asshole. But why do you even care? Why are you even here since you said you didn’t want me to be a part of your life…” Gerard’s voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears again. Frank’s heart felt heavy.

“I never thought you’d actually pull shit like that though. I’m here because I went looking for you because you said you’d only be away for an hour but you didn’t come back and then I found you and you scared the living shit out of me. I thought I’m gonna lose you, motherfucker. Never fucking do that again.” Frank said angrily.

“You act like you actually give a fu-“

Frank interrupted Gerard by moving close to him and leaning in as if he wanted to kiss Gerard but just when their lips were about to touch he stopped and looked deeply into Gerard’s eyes and said “I don’t just act like I care. I actually _do_ fucking care as you might have noticed since I brought you here and saved your life and I am still here. Just fucking believe me for once okay? I heard you crying yourself to sleep so many fucking times and it always tore my heart apart. I just didn’t know how I should start a conversation with you. I wanted to talk things out and make everything alright again but I was afraid that I might end up spitting out bullshit again and make you feel worse. I wanted to just kiss you every fucking day to make things better again and to let you know that I am sorry. I just wasn’t sure if you’d kiss me back or punch me in the fucking face. I didn’t know how I should apologize to you but I am fucking sorry for hurting you this bad. You know I need you and I fucking love you.”

Frank didn’t wait for an answer he just leaned in and kissed Gerard softly.

Frank knew Gerard accepted his apology when he wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck and pulled him even closer as if he was afraid of losing Frank if he’d let go of him. Tears were streaming down both their faces. Tears of joy. They really missed being close and being able to kiss each other.

“I missed this.” Gerard said while a little smile ran over his face. But he immediately frowned again “I am so sorry for causing you that much trouble, Frankie” Gerard said sadly.

“Don’t be. It’s okay. You’re still here and that’s all that matters.” Frank answered still looking at Gerard.

“Don’t say it’s okay because it’s not. I’m sorry for everything Frankie. I’m sorry. I love you so much and I couldn’t handle the thought of a life without you. I love y-…”

Frank kissed Gerard again.

“It’s okay Gee.” Frank smiled “Just promise me you’ll never pull that shit again. I love you too and I always will.”

Frank could see Gerard smiling and they kissed again.


End file.
